


The Door

by Vamphile



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-20
Updated: 2005-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamphile/pseuds/Vamphile
Summary: Justin Hates that Horrible Noise the Door in the Loft MakesA Double Drabble (not exactly , 218 words)





	The Door

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The Door

Brian opened the elevator door to find Justin kneeling in front of the loft door, it was partially open.

“What the fuck are you doing?”  
Justin held up a can of WD-40 “I’m tired of the door making that noise when it opens and closes.”  
Brian took the can from Justin quickly and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him into the loft. “Don’t fuck with the door.”  
“But Brian…” his words were cut off by a deep kiss as Brian pushed him back towards the bedroom.

It was a hard, rough, angry, and thoroughly satisfying fuck for both of them. 

“We really should oil the door rails”  
“I like it the way it is.”  
“Brian…”  
When we’re fucking, and someone walks in, how do we know?  
“The door makes that horrible sound.”  
“And when you’re home, how do you know exactly when to jump me when I get back from work?”  
“I hear that grating of the door.”  
“And when I’m home, how do you think I know when you’ve come in?”  
”Um…the door?”  
”And when you queen out and storm off, what sound am I left with?”  
“The door?”  
”And when you come to your senses and come back, what’s my first clue?”  
“The door?”   
Brian kissed him again, “Don’t fix the fucking door.”


End file.
